


how about no one talks about it

by singforthetears



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singforthetears/pseuds/singforthetears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia slowly turns to look at him, “You know who it is, don’t you?”</p><p>Stiles gulps. </p><p>Erica looks between the two, “Well, it makes sense. They were friends once.”</p><p>Stiles’ heart beats faster, glaring at Erica who ignores him.</p><p>Lydia asks, “What?” and Scott shouts, “You were friends with Jackson?!”</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Jackson has to draw Stiles' blood for a spell and the past comes to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how about no one talks about it

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fic, but the first one I posted on ao3. I hope you like it :)

“Okay guys, listen up!” Lydia strides into the living room, hips swishing and commanding the attention of everyone in the room. She carries only a purse and a notebook. Stiles staggers behind her, carrying his backpack, a large cauldron, and a spell book. The cauldron is full of syringes and vials to get the ingredients with.

Lydia sits primly on the edge of the large, comfortable chair and waves for Stiles to set the supplies on the coffee table in front of her. Stiles glares and sets it down, panting. Lydia ignores him, waving at everyone else who is milling around the room.

The Hale house, former burnt shell of a building, is now a large, airy house. Derek had rebuilt it with everyone’s help and it was finished only a month prior. There are six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a giant kitchen combined with a dining room, a living room, and several other rooms scattered through the house for various purposes.

Lydia gestures for everyone to sit down. Derek stays in the doorway to the kitchen, a towel slung over his shoulder since he is cooking a giant pot of chili. Stiles inhales and moans. It smells delicious. Lydia sends him a look and he quiets down, subtly sending a thumbs up to Derek who ignores him.

Lydia begins to speak, “We found the right spell. We researched it, and it’s perfectly safe.”

Stiles snorts, muttering under his breath, “As long as perfectly safe means you’re not afraid to get your eyebrows blown off, sure.”

Lydia punches him in the arm, and he whimpers, clutching it dramatically (not-so-dramatically; Lydia doesn’t pull her punches). She says, “Ignore Stiles. The only eyebrows that were blown off were because the person didn’t add the ingredients in the right order. So as long as we do it right, and if I supervise, it’ll go swimmingly.”

Isaac raises his hand, “Do I have to be involved?”

Lydia glares, “ _Everyone_ is participating. This is a spell for the pack, and it’ll be powered by the love of the pack. If you don’t participate, then Derek is kicking you out of the pack.” Everyone swivels their head to look at Derek.

Derek is looking at the kitchen, forehead furrowed in concentration, probably trying to smell if the chili is ready. Lydia clears her throat, “ _Right_ , Derek?”

Derek turns to look, “Oh, um. Right.”

Lydia smiles, self satisfied. “See?”

Stiles opens the spell book, “Okay, so we’ll divvy up the ingredients. Some of them can be gathered beforehand, but some have to fresh. The blood ones have to for example.”

Boyd wrinkles his nose, “Blood?”

Stiles waves a hand, “Just a little bit. Not anything to worry about.”

Lydia snatches the spell book from him and tells him, “I’ll read off the ingredients, you write down what everyone is doing.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, but gets out his laptop. He makes a document and cracks his knuckles, ignoring Lydia’s look of distaste. “Hit me.”

Lydia flicks his forehead obligingly as she reads off the first ingredient, “A lock of hair of someone who’s in a relationship.”

Erica lazily raises her hand in the air from where she is sprawled across Boyd, “You can cut my hair.” Boyd pets her golden locks, looking like he’s pouting.

Stiles reassures as he types it down, “Don’t worry man, it doesn’t have to be a huge lock.”

Lydia continues, “Baby drool. Specifically a baby you love, and the drool they have drooled on you.”

Jackson looks around, “Who here has a baby to love?”

Scott looks eager, “Can it be a baby dog?”

Lydia grimaces, “No, Scott.”

Scott looks disgruntled and Allison pets his arm, looking sympathetic.

Boyd speaks up, “My little cousin is a year old. Does that count?”

Lydia nods, “Of course, as long as you love her.”

Boyd nods back, satisfied, and Stiles writes it down.

Lydia consults the spell book, “A parent’s kiss.”

Everyone wrinkles their nose, looking confused and/or disgusted. “What?”

Lydia hums as she reads, “Oh, I see. It has to be an imprint of a kiss. So like, someone’s mom can put on lipstick and kiss a napkin or something.”

Scott speaks up, “I’ll get mom to do it.”

The list isn’t too long, but everyone has at least one to do and it takes an hour for them to get to the last ingredients.

Lydia announces, “Two more.”

Allison groans, “Finally. That chili smells delicious, and I’m so hungry.”

Derek smiles, proud of his chili.

Lydia says, “The blood of someone’s life you’ve saved.”

Everyone looks at each other, murmuring about who saved whose life, and about how many ingredients they were responsible for.

Stiles has only one: the grave dirt of a family member you love. He says, “I can get Derek’s blood.”

Derek looks over, “What?”

Stiles says, “I held you up in a pool for over two hours, it counts.”

Derek shrugs and stands, going to get the cornbread out of the over, “Fine with me.”

Stiles writes it down and says, “Continue, Lydia.”

Lydia reads from the spell book, “You have to get the blood of your first crush, and it has to be freely given and fresh.” She sets the book on the table and sits back, “I can’t do it because my first crush lives in Los Angeles.”

Allison says, “Me neither. He lives in Canada somewhere.”

Scott shakes his head, “She lives in New Mexico.”

Boyd furrows his brow, “She moved when I was in third grade.”

Erica pretends to pout, “You mean I wasn’t your first crush?”

Boyd rolls his eyes and pokes her in the side. “What about you?”

Erica’s face falls, “He died. He was the kid in the bed next to me in the hospital when I was ten.” Everyone who’s in reach touches her in someway, letting her know their sorrow. She shrugs and burrows her face in Boyd’s stomach.

Lydia moves on, “Isaac?”

Isaac hmms, “She moved.”

Scott turns to his best friend, “Stiles?”

Stiles twists his mouth, “It was Heather.”

Scott gives him puppy eyes, “Oh. I’m sorry.” He reaches out to squeeze Stiles’ shoulder who gives him a lopsided smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

Allison says, “So it’s down to Derek or Jackson.”

Derek walks back into the room, “She moved, I think. Maybe dead.” He shrugs a little, "It's been a while."

Everyone turns to look at Jackson.

Jackson had been getting quieter and paler as everyone had been sharing their first crushes. Now, with everyone’s eyes on him, he spits out, “No.”

Lydia asks, “What?”

“No, I’m not doing it.” He deliberately doesn’t look at anyone, especially a certain someone whose eyes are boring into him.

Lydia rolls her eyes, “We won’t make fun, or anything.”

Scott snorts quietly, “We won’t make any promises, right Stiles?” He jostles Stiles shoulder, snickering.

Stiles is bright red, fidgeting with his hands. “Um.”

“Stiles, what’s wrong?”

Stiles shakes his head, “Nothing! Nothing’s wrong!”

Lydia slowly turns to look at him, “You know who it is, don’t you?”

Stiles gulps.

Erica looks between the two, “Well, it makes sense. They were friends once.”

Stiles’ heart beats faster, glaring at Erica who ignores him.

Lydia asks, “What?” and Scott shouts, “You were friends with Jackson?!”

Erica sits up, grinning, “You didn’t know?”

Everyone shakes their heads. Jackson snaps, “Shut up Reyes.”

Lydia muses, “So it’s true.”

Jackson finally looks at Stiles, “It was a long time ago and it ended for a reason.”

Stiles flinches slightly, “Yeah, because it was all _my_ fault you decided to turn into a raging asshole!”

Jackson snarls, losing control for a moment. Derek growls, shutting him up. He says, “It doesn’t matter what happened. Jackson, is your first crush alive?”

Jackson stares down at his hands, mouth a tight line, “Yes.”

“Are they in town?”

“Yes.”

“Would they be willing to do this?”

Jackson doesn’t answer.

Lydia asks, “Do we know them?”

Jackson grates out, “Yes.”

Lydia stands, “Well, get them here. We’ll explain something to them, and send them on their merry way, and _no one_ will tease anyone about it!” She glares at Scott and Stiles, then sashays out of the room, “Who’s ready to eat?”

Dinner is slightly tense, but only the first half. Soon everyone is laughing and talking, grabbing for food and starting food fights. Surprisingly enough, Derek is the one who first starts throwing food. A piece of cornbread goes flying to hit Isaac in the face, and the fight is on.

Eventually all the food is eaten and the dishes are washed. As everyone is preparing to leave (except in Derek and Isaac’s case), Stiles says, “I sent the document to all of you. There are vials on the coffee table, grab a couple and make sure you have the ingredients by next week.”

Lydia informs them, “Don’t do the blood ones until we say though. No one besides Jackson needs to brings anyone, so just make sure you’re ready to draw blood.”

Everyone leaves. Stiles hangs back and tries to catch Jackson as he walks to his car. “Hey, Jackson.”

Jackson growls, but Stiles ignores him, “I just wanted to say-”

Jackson whirls, glaring, “I don’t want to hear what you have to say. If I want to talk to you, I’ll do it. Now leave me the fuck alone.”

Stiles stands frozen, angry but shaky. He watches him drive away with a frustrated expression on his face.

Stiles sends a text two days later, on Sunday.

 **To Jackass:**  
     I’ll make sure no one teases you

A half hour later he gets a text back.

 **From Jackass:**  
     I’m not doing it. Leave me alone

 **To Jackass:**  
     You have to. There’s no one else

 **From Jackass:**  
     Stop fuckin texting me

Stiles throws his phone on the bed and goes to make a sandwich. He then grabs his keys and drives to the flower shop near the cemetery. He picks a bouquet of daisies and walks the short distance to where his mother is buried. He lays the flowers down and sits against the gravestone, ready for a long talk with his mom.

He tells her all about the spell they are attempting. It will act as a barrier to any supernatural creature who is a danger to the people within the border of Beacon Hills. It will be performed by the pack and the love and bond between them and the people closest to them. He also tells his mom about Jackson.

Him and Jackson had been friends since they were in kindergarten. They had been attached at the hip and hadn’t really had any other friends. Then Stiles’ mom had gotten sick. Jackson had visited almost every day, cheering Stiles up and reassuring Claudia that he would help Stiles in school. It was only a few weeks after Jackson had learned he was adopted that Stiles’ mother died. They were both devastated and relied on each other to keep the other going.

A few years later Lydia moved to their middle school. Stiles was instantly enamored and Jackson was jealous. He had been crushing on his best friend for a while and began to start fights with Stiles over it. Finally Stiles blew up and asked what Jackson’s deal was. It turned into a huge fight. They fought dirty, Stiles bringing in Jackson’s adoption and Jackson brought up Stiles’ dead mother. They parted enemies, even after Stiles learned why Jackson had been jealous.

The next day, Jackson asked to sit with Lydia and Stiles sat alone. A few weeks later he made friends with Scott and him and Jackson never spoke again on friendly terms.

Stiles finishes his story to his mom with a sigh. “If he refuses to do his part of the spell, then there’s nothing we can really do.”

After several minutes Stiles drags his backpack over. “I know you wouldn’t mind me getting the dirt from your grave, because it’s to power a spell to protect the town.” He scoops up some of the dirt with the little container and puts it back in his bag. “Thanks mom. I’ll see you later. I love you.” He gets up and goes back home.

By Friday, Stiles has sent Jackson several more texts, all ignored. So he really doesn’t know if Jackson plans on going through with the spell. He hopes, because the spell will be a really huge asset. But he also knows Jackson is stubborn as hell and if he decides he doesn’t want anyone knowing he once had a crush on Stiles then it’ll probably never come out if he has a say. Stiles drives to Derek’s house and walks in to see only Lydia, Isaac, and Derek are there.

He brings out his vial of graveyard dirt and sets it on the table where several other ingredients lay. He sits beside Lydia on the couch, “Do you know if everyone got their ingredients?”

Lydia says, “No one said that they didn’t. But I don’t know if Jackson spoke to his first crush.”

Isaac is playing something on his phone. He says absently, “You know who it is Stiles. Is it embarrassing?”

Stiles scowls a little. “It is to him.”

Lydia has the spell book and is setting the ingredients out according to their order. She asks, “Do you think he’ll bring her?”

Stiles fidgets with the throw pillow over his lap. And who knew Derek would invest in throw pillows? Not him. “I don’t know what he’ll do.”

The others arrive and hand over their vials to Lydia. Jackson doesn’t show up. Lydia frowns and texts him, but there’s no answer. Allison eventually points out, “There’s no point in even starting if he doesn’t get the blood.”

Stiles growls in annoyance and digs out his phone. He knows the werewolves will eavesdrop no matter where he goes so he doesn’t bother moving. He calls Jackson. It goes to voicemail. Stiles tries again and Jackson doesn’t pick up. On the third try Jackson picks up on the fourth ring, “What?!”

“Listen. This isn’t just about you and your embarrassing crush from middle school. This is about protecting the town from evil. So I’m here with a crowbar to pry your inflated head out of your ass. If you’re really so selfish that you’ll just drop out of this pack because you want to protect your ego, you’re a bigger asshole than I thought you were. And trust me, I think you’re a pretty big asshole.”

Jackson is quiet for a minute. Then he grinds out, “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Stiles hangs up and smiles, “Let’s get started.”

Boyd drags out the cauldron from the corner of the room at Lydia’s instruction while everyone else pushes the furniture out to form a clear space. The soft rug is rolled up and carried away. The cauldron is placed in the center of the room with the coffee table beside it.

Lydia says, “It’ll be more powerful if everyone drops their ingredients in. Just drop it in when I say then read this,” she produces a piece of paper.

One at a time they go up and drop the ingredients in the cauldron. Several of them have to draw blood, so they do it right then. They soon reach the second to last ingredient. Stiles wrinkles his nose, but carefully pricks Derek’s thumb and squeezes to let a few drops of blood fall. Then they wait.

It’s been twenty minutes from when Stiles had called Jackson when Derek says, “He’s driving down the road.” Then a minute later, “There’s only one heartbeat.”

Lydia drums her nails angrily on the coffee table, “He can’t just get the blood then bring it. It has to go directly from the veins to the cauldron.”

Stiles doesn’t say a word, just relieved that Jackson was going through with it. Jackson walks through the door and stomps into the living room. He doesn’t bother taking off his jacket. He just ignores Lydia when she starts to yell at him and looks at Stiles.

Stiles had last used the knife so he wipes it off on a rag and hands it over. Jackson takes it and kneels beside the cauldron, taking Stiles proffered hand. Everyone falls silent in shock as Jackson pricks Stiles’ thumb and lets the blood fall. Stiles points to the paper and Jackson says the words. He wipes the blood off the knife and lays it on the table. He grabs one of the band aids that Derek put out and puts it one Stiles’ thumb.

Stiles mutters, “Thanks.” and Jackson leaves, his exit as dramatic as his entrance. Stiles turns to Lydia, “Now for the rest of the ingredients.

Lydia is gaping at him, “What?”

Stiles ignores her obvious meaning, “You did get the rest of the ingredients from Deaton, right? The plants and the powder of a horse eyeball, or whatever it was.”

Scott has a shell shocked look on his face, “I think what Lydia is trying to say is, _what the hell?_ ”

Stiles glares at the room in general. “Look, he doesn’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to talk about. How about now one talks about it? That would be fun.”

Lydia breaks from her shock and says decisively, “You will tell us everything.”

Stiles crosses his arms, “No. I will tell you two things. One, I was Jackson’s first crush when we were in middle school. Two, fuck off.”

Something in Stiles’ face must tell Lydia he’s serious because she just purses her lips and brings out the rest of the ingredients. It doesn’t take long for the ingredients to all be mixed and ready. Stiles brings out a map of Beacon County and they carefully spoon the mixture onto the map, covering the area they’re protecting. They say a few more lines to complete the spell.

When they finish the spell, a little burst of light comes from the map. Stiles can feel a little tug in his heart, and he can almost feel the way the spell is pulling from him. It’s not a hard pull, just a little trickle that feeds on the love Stiles feels for his mom and pack. It feels comfortable in his chest, a reminder that he is doing something to help protect the town - and more importantly, the people - he loves.

Stiles looks around the room at his pack. He smiles at the way some of them have a hand over their hearts, a small smile on their faces. He and Lydia eventually clean up the mess and he helps Lydia lug the cauldron out to her car. She stores most of their magical tools at her house since she has more room. Plus, Stiles thinks sometimes she likes to perform small, easy spells to practice.

After the living room is set to right, they all sit and watch several movies while eating pizza. The pack eventually say goodnight and drive home. Stiles is tired, so he doesn’t notice the car parked in front of their house until he’s in the driveway. He pauses, recognizing the Porsche.

Stiles sighs, but goes over to the car. When he gets close enough he hears the doors unlock. He takes that as an invitation and climbs into the passenger seat. Jackson is glaring straight ahead, hands grasping the steering wheel. It’s silent for several minutes. Stiles would usually be talking his head off, but he knows Jackson coming here is a big deal so he waits for him to speak first.

Jackson lowers his head to the steering wheel, “I never meant for that to happen.”

Stiles waits a moment, then asks when Jackson doesn’t go on, “For what to happen?”

Jackson mutters, “For us to stop being friends.”

Stiles blinks hard, confused, “Um...”

“Just...listen.” Jackson lifts his head and looks over at Stiles, “I was jealous and stupid and angry. I should never have brought your mom into it. I never should have asked Lydia out to get revenge. I’m... sorry.”

Stiles is wide eyed. He had never in a hundred years expected this. “Jackson, it wasn’t all your fault. I brought up you being adopted and yelled at you when you admitted,” Stiles looks away for a moment, “that you liked me. So I’m sorry too.”

Jackson flexes his fingers, adjusting his grip. “At first, I only dated Lydia to get back at you. But now. Now, I really like her.” He has a small smile on his face, his entire demeanor relaxed.

Stiles gives a smile back, “I know. I got over her a while back and I hope you guys are happy.”

Jackson nods once. “I know a lot of stuff happened between us, and I know we can never go back to how we used to be, but I was thinking maybe we could try.”

Stiles is once again shocked into silence. He squeaks out, “Try to be friends?”

“At least friendly,” Jackson says.

Stiles lets out a huff of laughter, “Yeah. Yeah sure.”

Jackson smiles once more, then sobers. “Alright Stilinski, out of my car.”

Stiles shakes his head, “See you later, Jackass.” He gets out and walks to the sidewalk.

Jackson growls and turns the car on, revving the engine. Stiles watches him go and mutters, “This sure was a night of surprises.” He turns and goes inside his house.


End file.
